


Insatiable

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: Brian Kinney has bought his own hunting and pleasure playground... Babylon. However, he is not a normal man. He is a vampire. Justin Taylor will soon be pulled into his world, a young man that has survived his own dangerous past. What happens when hunter encounters a more addicting prey?





	1. Premonitions (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is another vampire story. One that should be different from my others. For those that noticed the BDSM tag and are not thrilled with that category, this really is NOT a BDSM story. I included that simply because Brian is a vampire in this story, and they do exhibit very strong dominant characteristics - he will especially. So, this covers that aspect. For those that are following 'Primitive,' writing this story will not take away from that. I have been working on both stories, but finishing 'Primitive' is my priority. 
> 
> Brian's backstory will be discussed as this story moves along. I will say, he has recently moved to Pittsburgh, the timeline of a few months, and he has purchased Babylon. Justin is in a relationship with another man. How serious? We'll see as this progresses, and explain how that relationship came about. (Bear with me on that part. Anyone who is familiar with my writing knows that I am all about exploring the relationship between Brian and Justin. It will evolve to simply that.) The bashing did happen in this 'verse; however, it did not induce nerve damage, but psychological ones instead. You will understand how very quickly...
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. As always, your feedback is incredibly motivating.
> 
>  
> 
> Banner: Thank you to the incredibly talented Marian... aka Marny1. Your skills always bring my words to life! I can't thank you enough!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. They are the exclusive property of their creators. No infringement is intended.

**A/N** : This is a mere prologue, so the initial chapter is very short. We meet Justin here. The next chapter will showcase Brian. I hope you enjoy it. :) 

* * *

Justin Taylor slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist, anchoring him closer to him, his body convulsing in helpless shudders, a feeling of dread overwhelming him. "Seth, please don't go out tonight. I have a really bad feeling."

 

Pulling back to disengage his boyfriend's tight hold, and with a surprising degree of difficulty, his voice was slightly admonishing when he declared, "No, Justin. Not a feeling. It's never  _just_  that with you." Shaking his head, Seth walked away, checking himself in the mirror, slightly wincing when he turned to see the hurt in Justin's eyes. "Baby, don't be mad at me. You know I don't buy into this premonition bullshit. I am a registered nurse and a damn good one. I believe in cold, hard facts - not the supernatural."

 

"I never believed in it either; or, at least, I don't think I did." Justin shook his head, scrunching up his nose as confusion overwhelmed him. "You know that I remember very little before that night. Most of which I remember are fragments, and what my family and friends told me."

 

"Family..." Seth sneered. "Your father tossed you out right after your discharge from the hospital. He didn't even give you a chance to get settled... and your mother, well, she did very little to intercede on your behalf." At the pained look in Justin's eyes, Seth moved closer, placing his hands on each side of his boyfriend's face. "I'm not saying that to hurt you, Justin. But, you need to face the facts. If not for me, you would be on the streets, fending for yourself. In the shape you were in... that would only have had one outcome---"

 

Justin looked at his boyfriend incredulously. "My mother was afraid of him. She wasn't independent at the time, and he was verbally abusive, in addition to being an alcoholic. She had my sister to think about. And, whether you believe it or not, I am not that weak. I can take care of myself!" Sighing in resignation, Justin walked away; he went to sit down on the sofa, his hand reaching for the television remote. "I know you won't heed my advice, but something is going to happen tonight. Not only do I feel it... I have seen it."

 

"What exactly have you seen?" Seth forced himself to keep the mockery from his voice. Despite the fact that he didn't believe in Justin's so-called premonitions, he knew that Justin did. He had already upset him enough tonight. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to worry about him all evening.

 

The pallor on Justin's face was immediate. "Red eyes hunting you, Seth. And then, cornering and capturing you. The eyes of a monster."

 

"That's ridiculous, Justin. Red eyes? What about a face? A body? That just doesn't make any sense."

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Justin couldn't totally disagree, but he knew what he had seen. Sadly, he had only seen the eyes. "Take my advice and avoid any dark alleys. If you do that, you just might survive tonight."

 

Seth's eyes widened, a tremor at once coursing down his spine, but not enough to change his plans. He often took a shortcut down a couple of alleys. They were usually empty. How had Justin known that? "I'll be careful, Justin. I always am. After all, I have you. Why would I want to risk that?"

 

"Why indeed..." Justin agreed, offering his lips for a kiss when Seth approached, for once, hoping his premonitions were misguided. When Seth locked and closed the door behind him, Justin closed his eyes as he recalled those eyes again. At once, he shivered.

 

He had never seen red, glowing eyes. Quite simply, they were beautiful... and terrifying.

 

TBC


	2. Unheeded Advice

**A/N** : Another short chapter; however, much longer than the prologue. Please bear with me on the updates. This chapter was previously written, so I am posting it now. Finishing 'Primitive' remains my priority. After that, I can devote all of my writing time to this story. Thank you for reading and the initial response. Please continue sharing your feedback with me. It motivates me more than I can say. :) 

* * *

A cold smile twisting his lips, Brian Kinney stalked his prey, moving at a much slower pace than was normal when he was hunting his next meal. In actuality, there was no reason to rush. He was immortal; therefore, no human could outrun him. Nor could they hide from him once he had captured their scent. His fangs remained retracted as he slightly increased his pace. There was no need to reveal himself to strangers, or even this man that began to pick up his steps; the end of tonight's hunt would be soon. Brian almost laughed when the man darted down a dark alley, an abandoned area that saw very little activity. Fools. Didn't these mindless humans ever watch the films they created? Nothing good ever came from a dash down a dark alley... whether inhabited or not. When would they ever learn?

 

He had been a vampire for nearly seventy-five years now. His skills were practiced and refined. He only killed when circumstances necessitated it. As he had progressed in his specific craft, the killing occurrences had lessened; however, it was something he could do with ease and discretion. Brian whistled as he quickened his steps, the sound an echo in the alley that would otherwise only produce the sounds of each of their hurried footsteps. He was closing in now. The smell of the man's fear was redolent in the air. He could almost taste the life-giving essence now. Soon, he would be.

 

Suddenly, the man stopped and turned to see who appeared to be approaching him, his smaller legs shaking as the beautiful man with the glowing red eyes now closed in on him. Terror gripped the man as he was consumed by the red orbs, unable to look away as the monster's supreme power overwhelmed his weaker will. "P-please... don't kill me."

 

Tilting his head to the side, Brian repeated, ‘Kill you?" With very little effort, Brian pushed the man forward until his back was against a brick building, his hand reaching up to clasp around the other man's throat. "As long as you give me what I need without causing me any difficulties, you will walk away reasonably unscathed." Brian laughed as the man's eyes widened further in fear, uncaring of his terror, his only concern now that of feeding his hunger and going about his evening.

 

Almost instantly, the man made the mistake of reacting how so many others tried to escape; a last attempt at resistance, when all hope of success had been extinguished. This nameless offering didn't realize that... but soon he would. As soon as the man opened his mouth, a scream poised at the back of his throat, Brian tightened his grasp around the man's neck, not tight enough to crush the fragile bones he held, but enough that he was cutting off the vital airways. His glowing and feral eyes became angry now, it was always the case when his meal delayed the feeding of his hunger. When the man's face began to change colors, Brian relaxed his grip. He couldn't have the man die on him; at least, not before he was fed. "Quiet, or I will break you in half..." the beast in him raged, his tone both impatient and contemptuous.

 

Once the man stilled, Brian turned his prey's head to the side, with his night vision able to see the pulse that was beating wildly in the man's neck. He licked his lips, his fangs now extracting. It was time to feast, for some reason, his hunger being of ravenous intensity tonight. He wasn't sure this man would be enough. The man was rather petite, although, a man he would normally pick to service him in other ways... but not tonight. His survival was all that mattered for now. He needed to feed. Sometimes he became lost in the pleasures of the flesh that he pushed his more elemental hunger aside. Brian knew he really shouldn't be doing that. Waiting too long, the need for blood became overpowering. It led to mistakes being made. That was something he prided himself on not doing.

 

Hungrily, Brian slid his fangs into the man's neck, growling when the blood hit his throat, his hand remaining on the other man's throat to hold him in place; however, once this connection was forged, that force was never required. Now, the man was under his power. He wouldn't attempt to escape or even call out. The man was his until he released him. Brian greedily drank the life-sustaining blood, his eyes closing as he fed in a devouring intensity. Drinking for as long as he knew it was safe to do, Brian used his saliva to close the wound, healing it to where the evidence was no longer visible.

 

Stepping back, Brian commanded the man to look at him. They weren't finished quite yet. "Look into my eyes."

 

Silently, the man obeyed, his eyes wide open, unblinking, and pulled into the hypnotic trance the vampire flawlessly invoked. When the predator remained silent, the man blinked, one small part of his mind resisting, knowing he had places to be... a home to return to. "P-please, let me go. I-I won't tell anyone." He laughed nervously. "No one would believe me---"

 

"Of course they wouldn't. My kind is not only feared but a myth in the eyes of humans. They can't cope with the realities of the supernatural world." Brian frowned, as his eyes stared intently into the other man's, for some reason feeling the need to utilize one of his most special skills - seeing what was in the other man's mind. It was almost like an old silent film. He could see the images, but he couldn't hear what was being said. In the forefront was an old apartment building. It appeared to be Brownstone style, an old building that appeared to be drastically in the need of repairs, and with countless windows, from the ground to the top of the building.

 

"C-can I go?" the man asked, his head pounding from the strain he was exerting trying to pull his mind free.  

 

"Not quite yet..." Brian growled, his eyes holding the other man in place, silently willing him to keep his thoughts and visions open to him, for some reason, compelled to view them all. He focused on the vision of another man; one slightly taller than this man, but shorter than himself. He was asleep in bed. Brian frowned when he realized it seemed to be a bed that was accustomed to holding two men. The young man was blond, and from what he could see of him through this man's eyes, he was one of exceptional beauty. Instantly, he became hard. One appetite had been fed; now, another was manifesting. He wanted to taste him in every way he savored such rare finds. There wasn't any conquest that ever evaded his pursuit. This man wouldn't be any different.

 

"Who is he?" Brian demanded, his eyes glowing again, mentally absorbing all he could of the hot young blond, and the room that surrounded him. He wanted to know everything about him. In particular, he wanted any knowledge that would entice him. If the nameless blond was committed to tonight's victim, that was about to change soon.

 

In a monotone voice, fully in a spellbound state, the man asked, "Who is who?"

 

"The blond that is in your thoughts. Who is he?" Brian hissed, impatient for an answer, aware that he had this man in a transfixed and confused state, yet uncaring of that particular detail.

 

"That's Justin... my roommate."

 

Brian arched a brow, slightly backing away, allowing the man to pull free, deciding he might get better answers if the man was coherent. "Just your roommate?"

 

"Uh yeah, well --- kind of... w-why?" the man stammered, his eyes still helplessly fascinated by the man that held him powerless.

 

"No reason." Brian's tone was devoid of any inflection, his eyes boring into the other man's, commanding his attention as he erased their encounter from his memory. Silently, he replaced the man's fear with a feeling of tranquility, releasing him from the spell a moment later. Before the man could blink, following the stupor that had held him enthrall, Brian was gone. However, not far. He wasn't finished with this encounter quite yet. His hunger had been fed, but now he needed to find where the enticing Justin lived. Following this man home would answer his question without going another path that would lead to a longer encounter with this man.

 

Uncertain why he was so intrigued by the sleeping blond, he followed at a distance, this time not wanting to alarm the man to his presence. He had served his purpose, and now he was onto another one. He wondered what he would see when he looked into the blond's eyes. Would they be green? Or perhaps they would be the deepest blue. That was only one question he sought to answer; although, he knew he probably wouldn't have that answer tonight. Location was an excellent place to start. After that, the blond would be his to take.

 

TBC


	3. Morning Anxiety

**A/N** : There is no Brian in this chapter. It is morning now, so I guess we need to let our vampire get some rest... but, we will see a lot of him in the next chapter. Again, please bear with me on the updates. I am focused on finishing 'Primitive' first, and I just finished working 10 days straight, so it's been a very busy time.

Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! 

:)

* * *

Justin Taylor paced back and forth in the small apartment, his teeth anxiously biting into his bottom lip. Seth should be home soon; at least, he should be if he didn't stop along the way. His arrival was always difficult to predict. Some mornings he came straight home, and others, he was out for hours. Whenever he was going to stop for coffee or breakfast with his other co-workers, he always called to let him know. Seth hadn't called yet... so, he had to assume he'd be coming directly home.

 

He had awoken with a slight sigh of relief. The fact that he hadn't received a call during the night indicated that his premonition hadn't come true. Although his premonitions usually weren't time specific - it didn't have to be last night. All he knew was that his senses had told him it would be soon. A cold chill suddenly coursed down his spine. The more he thought about those penetrating and mesmerizing eyes, the more he became convinced that something had happened. The eyes were so cold... but through it all, he still remembered them as being beautiful. Who did those eyes belong to? And, was the man as dangerous as what his few glimpses of him had indicated? He might never find out, but he couldn't deny how curious he was about the rest of the man. How he wished he could have seen his face, but his premonition hadn't given him that.

 

So lost in his inner musings, Justin didn't hear the door being unlocked and opened, when he turned around and saw Seth walking inside, he nearly shrieked in response. "Seth! You're home. I didn't hear you come in!" Justin rushed forward, urgently wrapping his arms around him, holding him close to him. "I've been so worried. You're okay. Really okay---"

 

Seth grunted, his arms reaching out to hold Justin to him. "Of course I'm okay. I told you I would be. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. Perhaps one day you'll learn not to place so much importance on your so-called visions."

 

Justin pulled back, scowling at the almost condescending tone in his boyfriend's voice. "So-called visions?" Justin repeated. "Up until now, they have been very accurate. They just haven't been anything as serious as this one. And, how do you know it is false? It didn't tell me the date of the incident. It could be tonight, tomorrow, next week, or even beyond that. I think it's foolish not to take every precaution and treat it as a viable threat."

 

Seth shook his head, exhaustion causing him to feel aggravated with Justin, something that had been happening even more lately. "Justin, listen... I am tired. I worked all night, and I need to get some sleep." He didn't tell his boyfriend that he'd struggled often during his shift in staying awake. Things had been more quiet than usual at the hospital last night, and keeping his eyes open hadn't been a simple feat. He had had plenty of sleep the night before as well. Why he had suddenly become so tired was a mystery to him... but his fussbudget boyfriend didn't need to know that.

 

"This is how it always is, Seth. You don't want to have a discussion and an excuse prevents us from doing that. I get that you worked and that you are tired... but, my concerns are valid. I'm just trying to keep you safe!" Justin fervently urged, a grim look on his face as he analytically examined the lines in Seth's face, the fatigue clearly present.

 

"I get that, sweetheart... but you exaggerate everything. These visions, or whatever they are, cloud all of your common sense. They aren't real, Justin." Seth motioned to himself with his hands. "I'm here and nothing happened to me." Seth knew this would agitate Justin further, but he needed to make his point. "I even went down the alley that you warned me to stay away from... and guess what? Nothing happened! You need to get a grip on this, Justin. It's ruining your life... in fact, our lives. I think it's time we thought about therapy."

 

"Therapy!?" Justin shouted, uncaring of how loud he was, outrage and disbelief causing his voice to crack. "I have been through all the testing after I woke up from my coma. Everything came back normal... and you know that, Seth. After all, you were there!"

 

Rolling his eyes, Seth grumbled, "Of course I was there. That's when we met. I was taking care of you. The only time I have ever become personally involved with a patient." Shaking his head, Seth bit back what would be hurtful words -  _first time... and last_. "I know the severity of your head trauma. Complications could have developed that wasn't present then. I think it warrants checking it out."

 

"No!" Justin snapped. "I am fine. The headaches have lessened over time. My yearly checkup with the neurologist is next month. That's as far as I intend on taking this." Justin stared heatedly at his boyfriend, not intending to back down when faced with Seth's irritated expression. Seth was extremely stubborn; although, not quite as much as himself. He wasn't backing down in this because he knew his visions were unavoidable and not a figment of his imagination. He believed in them. There wasn't a psychoanalyst that would make him believe anything different. "I need to get dressed. I work at the coffee shop this morning."

 

"Just consider what I'm saying, Justin. We can set the idea aside for now. I just want you to think about it..."

 

"There's nothing to think about, Seth. I am fine. I don't need some shrink poking around in my head, dredging up a past that I no longer want to remember. I just want to live my life now." When he noticed Seth shaking his head in irritation, Justin told him, "If you want me to keep my premonitions to myself, then fine, I can do that. I was only trying to protect you!"

 

Seth grunted, his eyes rolling simultaneously. "Protect me? I can look out for myself, Justin." Moving closer, Seth placed his hand on the side of Justin's face, staring deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "I don't want you to keep anything from me. If it makes you feel better to talk about these things you see, then I want you to do that. I just want you to understand that it won't make me believe in them too. That will never happen."

 

"Okay, I get that." Justin half-heartedly laughed. "I suppose it's hard to believe something you can't see for yourself. I'm glad nothing bad happened last night... but I'm confused at the same time." Justin bit at his bottom lip. "Are you absolutely sure nothing unexpected happened?"

 

"Yes, Justin. I'm sure. I worked all night; although, I have felt exhausted all night." Seth frowned for a minute, before he continued, "I have no explanation for that. I was wide awake when I left for work, but once I got there, I was just totally depleted. I have no answer for what could have caused that."

 

His brows furrowing in concern, Justin observed, "That's not like you, Seth. You are always alert and particularly attentive on the job. I would know..."

 

Seth nodded, unable to argue that point. He didn't tell Justin that part of the walk to walk was a blur to him. He did remember going down the alley Justin warned him about, and then, nothing until he was well out of it and on his way to the hospital. Why couldn't he remember those minutes he had walked through the alley? Vaguely, he could remember a slight moment of fear, a feeling that had been replaced with a more tranquil feeling as he neared the hospital. Perhaps something had happened, but not what Justin had predicted. "I think I'll get some juice and lay down for a few hours. That should recharge me."

 

Leaning forward, Justin kissed Seth briefly on the lips, knowing he needed to be moving along as well. "I hope so. I know you're off tonight. Maybe we should just hang out here. Take things easy."

 

"No!" Seth protested, uncertain why he was so against the idea. "I want us to go out. You have never been to any of the clubs on Liberty Avenue, and I know you've wanted to see them. I thought we could stop at one of the bars, and then see if any of the clubs appealed to you. It's so rare that I get a weekend night off. I'd like to take advantage of it."

 

"I can't deny that I'd like to check it out. We live close to that neighborhood, it's strange that we've never been there together." Justin smiled warmly at his boyfriend, hopeful that a night out would rekindle the passion in their relationship. At times, it felt they stayed together because it was a familiar routine neither one of them wanted to change. It used to be more. He wanted it to be more again. "However, only if you're feeling better."

 

"Well, I'm not exactly a novice. I've been to Babylon a few times. It was a bit crazy then, but I hear it's under new ownership, so it could be a good place to start." Seth yawned, his eyelids beginning to droop, his fatigue strangely worsening. "I'm going to get that juice and go to sleep. We can firm up our plans later."

 

Justin kissed him again, telling him goodnight, watching him closely as he slowly sauntered into the kitchen, pouring his juice before taking it with him into the bedroom. He shook his head. Seth hadn't seemed ill, but what else could cause such sudden fatigue? As much as he would enjoy a night out, he wanted Seth back to normal even more.

 

Without any warning, a chill coursed down his spine. Justin gasped as another vision assailed him, this one much stronger than the first one.

 

Again, it was those glowing red eyes. And yet, still, no face attached. Who did those eyes belong to? Was it man or beast... or perhaps both? Justin rolled his eyes at his own impossible thought. It wasn't possible it could be both man and beast. Perhaps he  _was_  losing his mind. Closing his mind, he tried to focus on what he had seen.

 

Glowing red eyes. This time, they seemed to be fixated on him. Justin saw himself walking toward them. He couldn't sense any fear present; in fact, just the opposite. As he walked towards the man with the penetrating eyes, he saw the hunger in them, and still, he kept walking forward, unable to do anything else.

 

Who was this man? And, even more important than that... if these premonitions were true, what were his intentions for him?

 

TBC

 

 

**_A/N: It seems that Brian didn't discover Justin's location since Seth walked to work instead. I'm sure that will be a temporary delay for Justin's determined admirer. Haha. More to come..._ **


	4. The Helping Hand of Fate

**A/N** : I slipped in an update for this story to keep it moving along, and so that you don't forget where we are when I can return to it exclusively. My priority is still to finish 'Primitive,' which I hope to do soon. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) 

* * *

Brian awoke much earlier than was customary for him; primarily, because he had taken his rest earlier when his plans for the previous evening had become unexpectedly unraveled. If he had been following his victim more closely, he could have stopped him before he reached what he assumed to be his workplace. As he'd followed last night's meal into the hospital, he had discovered that he was a nurse. He had been fortunate in overhearing a conversation between him and another nurse that was about to be off duty. That discovery could be useful in the event he struggled with tracking the blond by any other means.

 

Remaining in his horizontal position in bed, Brian felt no need to rush. His bedroom was in the lower level of his house, airtight windows and doors protecting him from the sunlight that weakened him. Contrary to myths and the countless stories written about his kind, he could survive in the direct sunlight; however, his powers and senses became less effective. In the unlikely occurrence that an enemy threatened, that weakness could be a problem.

 

Moving his hand to the table next to his bed, Brian reached for his cell phone, scrolling through his messages with one sweep of a finger. Another power he possessed. He could read a long series of entries in a mere instant. Often, that was a very useful skill. Brian scowled when he saw the identity of who had sent a large number of messages.

 

Michael Novotny. Brian shook his head in irritation. He had only arrived in Pittsburgh a few months ago, just another move that his lifestyle forced him to make in time. It was difficult making friends, and living within a community atmosphere given the fact that he never grew older. Although mind control was always an option, it became tedious after a while, and it was difficult to determine suspicion in those that could be observing him from a distance. Because of that, he was somewhat reclusive, only coming out in the darkness of night, and inviting very few into his inner circle.

 

For the past few weeks, Michael had become a nuisance, but not by chasing after him as so many others before him had done. Michael was more personal in his stalking. Although Michael stopped by Babylon nearly every night to have a few drinks with his friends, he was also in a committed relationship. Brian sneered at the thought.  _Committed relationship_. Instantly, it evoked a shudder in him. He couldn't fathom how any self-respecting queer could use the same labels as a breeder couple. Long ago, even when he had still been alive, he had vowed not to ever be part of a ‘couple.' Even though he had occasionally relented in his rules regarding not fucking a man more than once, he had never been personally invested in one of his tricks. He had always sworn that would never change.

 

Initially, he had thought that Michael was another victim to his aura, despite the fact that he seemed to be in a solid relationship. Even though he hadn't attempted to instill that in Michael, at times, weaker humans became susceptible to his immortal charm. A few nights ago, Brian had discovered that wasn't the case here. Michael had begun asking him to come over for dinner to meet his live-in partner, he had even suggested he bring a date if he would be more comfortable. Once more, Brian shuddered.  _A date_? It was a revolting thought and one that would never be attributed to him. Brian Kinney didn't date. He fucked and fed. That was the beginning... and the end. Such an attachment would endanger him, and he wasn't the kind of man to take unnecessary risks.

 

When the phone began to vibrate in his hand, Brian accepted the call, realizing he needed to end this bizarre obsession - once and for all. "What time is it, Michael? And... that being so - why the fuck are you calling me?"

 

"Brian? You're awake?" Michael's voice sounded confused to the irritated immortal, not a doubt present that this call would become even more annoying. He had told all of them never to contact him before six o'clock, making it clear that he would either be sleeping or attending to business. Of course, Michael wasn't one to follow instructions.

 

"It appears so..." Brian replied blandly. "Now, I will repeat myself. What the fuck do you want?"

 

Michael grunted. "It seems that someone needed to sleep longer. Do you need to be so unpleasant?"

 

  
" _Unpleasant_?" For a moment, Brian's eyes became fiery red, the impulse to extract his fangs nearly overwhelming. The only reason he refrained from doing so was the knowledge that he didn't have a victim to either maim or feed on... preferably the latter. At the moment, Michael could easily be placed in the maim category. "You are the one who called me!"

 

"Yes, I did... and I'm beginning to regret that..." Michael continued to grumble, the whine clearly detected in his voice.

 

"Just get to the fucking point, Michael. Despite the fact that I am not sleeping today, I do have other interests outside of Babylon." Brian's eyes continued to flare as he spoke, certain that he would be forced to make a choice that would distance Michael from him. His interference in his life could become a problem, and since he had so recently settled in Pittsburgh, he wasn't looking to make another change so soon.

 

"Well, I didn't know that, Bri. You tell us so little about your life." Michael sighed dramatically, before he continued, "I just want you to meet my partner. I thought we could hang out and get to know each other better. Ben will be returning from a writer's convention in a couple of days; I wanted to make some plans."

 

Brian sat up in the bed, kicking the sheet and comforter off, before turning to sit on the side of the bed with his feet now on the floor. "Michael, I've already told you that I'm not interested. If you bring your boyfriend around the club and we meet, that's one thing, but I don't have the time or the desire to attend social events. It's not what I do."

 

"B-but..." Michael began to sputter. "I - I thought we were becoming friends. That's what friends do, Brian. We become a part of each other's lives---"

 

"Michael, be realistic. We've only known each other for a few months. You are thirty fucking years old, or however old you are. I don't know, and honestly, I don't give a fuck. We are acquaintances that hang out at my business. I like you and the rest of your friends, and undoubtedly, I appreciate your business, but that doesn't make us friends. The phone calls and texts need to stop. My answer isn't going to change." Brian was silent, a voice whispered inside of him, ‘ _please listen this time, I don't want to feel forced to kill you'_.

 

A soft gasp was Michael's answer, followed by him clearing his throat. There wasn't a doubt that Michael was offended, but what Michael didn't realize, was that his very life could hinge on how he handled this warning going forward. "Fine. It's not like I can force you. I just thought we really hit it off and that we could all be friends. I even thought we could be best friends..."

 

"Well, you thought wrong. I don't do that. I'm a loner. It's how I live my life and it's not going to change. And now, I have things to do. Goodbye Michael." Brian ended the call, his patience with both Michael and the situation at an end.

 

A few blocks away, Michael frowned as he stared at his phone, intently looking at it as if he thought it would give him the answers to his questions. "What gives with you, Brian Kinney? You are the center of attention at your own club, interacting and mingling with everyone. But privately, you are a recluse. What are you hiding?" Michael sat down on the couch, staring silently ahead. "Perhaps if I find the answer, you will be more open to my offer of friendship." With that thought in mind, Michael reached into his pocket for his phone, immediately calling Ted, the one that had spent the most time with Brian since his arrival in Pittsburgh. Perhaps Brian's new accountant and friend to all of them would have some insight.

 

* * *

Justin smiled at his boyfriend as they almost leisurely walked down Liberty Avenue, thankful to see that Seth seemed to be returning to his old self, at least, on the outside. "Your nap must have done you good. Your color has returned."

 

Seth grunted. "Are you a medical professional now?"

 

"Hardly," Justin snapped. "This morning you were paler than I am. I am just glad it passed."

 

"Me too. It was only fatigue, Justin. Nothing for you to worry about." Seth forced himself not to sound condescending, realizing that was never the way to proceed with Justin. Often, he simply couldn't help himself, and when that happened, things never went his way. This morning had been a prime example.

 

"I worry, Seth. That's just how I am. I can't shake these visions, or how they seem to revolve around you---" Justin turned to look at Seth when he sensed him freezing at his side, his own steps stilling when he noticed the irritation on his boyfriend's face. "I'm sorry. I promised not to dwell on this, and I don't want to ruin our night out."

 

Seth rolled his eyes, uncertain if Justin could help himself. He stood by what he had tried to discuss with Justin earlier. His boyfriend needed more therapy. If he didn't relent willingly, perhaps he needed to force the issue. He wouldn't do that unless things worsened, but if they did, there were things he could do as a medical professional. He wouldn't hesitate if he thought it would benefit not only Justin but their future as well. "Let's have a couple of drinks at Woody's, and then we can check out Babylon. You'll really like it there; I know how much you love to dance."

 

Justin laughed. "As long as you're there to protect me from the big bad's, I know I'll be fine."

 

"Always..." Seth agreed, knowing he couldn't mean anything more. He had nursed Justin back to health, seduced him when he was mentally weakened, and incapable of his own rational thinking. Unethical after being his caregiver, but in his mind, the ends justified the means. He had gotten what he had wanted. There was no way he would let anyone take Justin from him.

 

As they walked inside of Woody's, they were each oblivious to eyes following their every movement, eyes that instantly became hungry, a man not the least bit hesitant of capitalizing on the gift fate was clearly handing him, no matter if his prey was with another man or not. Dark eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he watched the man handling the smaller and younger man in a proprietorial manner, a long and deep kiss exchanged between them, not a doubt in his mind that he was staking a claim for everyone in Woody's that currently eyed this hot piece of fresh meat.

 

Watching them from the far end of the bar, Brian was instantly mesmerized by the beauty of the blond, utilizing his heightened vision to see the young man's eyes, pleased to see that they were vivid blue, just as he had imagined. As the young couple ordered their drinks, Brian continued to watch them, thankful that none of the ‘gang' as Michael referred to them as had descended on him yet. He wanted to absorb everything about the couple, the blond in particular. The other man might think he had the blond chained to his side, but Brian had other ideas. It was just a matter of how to most effectively proceed.

 

Brian wished he had tasted the blond. If he had, it would be easy to compel him to glance in his direction. Once he achieved eye contact, the true hunt would begin. As he salivated in hunger, and his dick throbbed in anticipation, Brian knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long. For now, though, he would be satisfied with his observations, leaping at any opportunities that destiny afforded him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would make his own opportunity if fate didn't work to his advantage. This man was meant for him. Brian had never felt such a strong pull to another man, victim or trick.

 

One thought prevailed, repeating itself over and over in his mind. No matter the obstacles involved, he had to have this man.

 

Brian never stopped to realize that his interest went far beyond his typical lust for a new trick. All that registered was his burning lust and hunger. Both of which, the hunter was determined to appease.

 

TBC


	5. The Hunt Begins

Brian's eyes remained fixated on the couple at the end of the bar, uncaring of the familiar voice he heard calling out to him from the distance. Emmett Honeycutt. At least, it wasn't Michael; although, he was fairly certain that relief would be short-lived. Emmett didn't really bother him; in fact, he found him entertaining. He had already started to like him, which for him, was extremely odd. When Emmett sat at the stool next to him in a dramatic flourish, Brian briefly turned his head to the side, his eyebrow raising in a silent question.

 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Brian asked in boredom, thinking that would be the quickest way to turn Emmett's attention away from him, enabling him to concentrate fully on his hunt.

 

Emmett gasped in surprise. "Buy me a drink?" He held his hand to his chest. "What's come over you, stud?" Waving his hand in the air boisterously, Emmett exuberantly proclaimed, "It takes more than a drink to get my pants off, especially before Babylon opens."

 

Brian almost choked on his own drink. "Relax, Honeycutt. I have no aspirations for acquiring either your pants... or what's inside of them."

 

Shrugging uncaringly, he told him, "That's your loss, hot stuff." Turning away, Emmett motioned the bartender over, saying in a voice loud enough for everyone nearby to hear, "I'd like a Cosmo... and Brian is buying---"

 

The bartender looked at Brian inquiringly, not moving to make the drink until receiving a nod from Brian in response. "I'm filled with a generous spirit tonight." Brian looked down at the two men that held his attention, one of them in particular, deciding it was time to make his presence known. "In fact, Chaz, those two men at the end of the bar, set them up with another round."

 

"Sure thing, Brian." Mixing Emmett's drink first, and placing it in front of him, he took the bills that Brian extended, nodding his head in thanks when he was waved away, knowing it was his way of telling him to keep the change.

 

Emmett turned to look at Brian, and then at the two at the end of the bar, unsure which man Brian was chasing, but thinking this could be a fun evening. "Which one? Or is it both?" Emmett took a drink, laughing excitedly, knowing he would soon see the stud in action. He squinted when he watched the blond looking down the length of the bar, amazed at the gorgeous baby blue eyes. "What a cutie! No, it couldn't be him. He seems so sweet. Much too tame for you."

 

"Shut the fuck up, Honeycutt!" Brian growled, finally successful in making eye contact with the hot blond. Emmett wasn't the least bit mistaken. Those eyes were fucking beautiful. He couldn't wait to see them shimmering in desire... all for him. The blond stared at him for a long moment, before he smiled and raised his glass, only lowering his gaze when his boyfriend harshly cleared his throat next to him.

 

Emmett glared at his new friend. "I've told you, don't call me Honeycutt! And, it seems your blond bombshell is already taken. I don't think his boyfriend likes your attention."

 

Brian's attention turned to the man next to the blond, his victim of last night. He smiled mockingly as the man glared at him, knowing he was aware that it was the younger man's attention he sought. He frowned when he noticed the blond looking around, but not focusing on anything or anyone for long, almost as if he was uncomfortable to do so. Brian knew there was a story there, and that it probably had to do with his boyfriend, but he didn't plan on involving himself in that. Once he had fucked the blond, it would be finished. That's how it always was. This man wouldn't be any different.

 

Looking toward the door, Emmett mumbled, "Where are Michael and Ted? They are usually here before now---"

 

Brian grunted. "Ted is probably at the club already crunching my numbers. And, Michael, who the fuck cares?"

 

"Did the two of you have a fight?" Emmett asked, his eyes traveling around the room while he talked to Brian.

 

Staring at him incredulously, Brian shook his head. "What the fuck are you talking about? I don't have time for this." Brian finished his drink in one quick swallow, before standing to his feet and moving away from the bar. "It's time I met my friends at the end of the bar." His eyes swept over Emmett in dismissal. "Later, Honeycutt."

 

"Don't call me that!" Emmett shouted as Brian moved away, before cheerily calling out, "And, thanks for the drink!"

 

Ignoring Emmett and everyone else around him, Brian advanced to the two men seated at the end of the bar, his eyes eating one of them alive. He couldn't wait to feast his eyes on all of him before he proceeded to take him in every possible way. "Good evening..." he spoke in a low husky voice, his eyes completely on the nervous blond, the near shyness the boy possessed only turning him on even more.

 

Standing to his feet, the other man unwisely decided to step in between them. "I'm Seth, and this is Justin. Thank you for the drinks, but we're not interested in whatever it is you're offering."

 

"I'm Brian Kinney." Instantly, he enforced calm in himself. Now wasn't the time to become overbearing... but he could feel the compulsion to do so quickly building. "I haven't offered anything...  _yet_ , but let me assure you, when I do, you'll know it."

 

"Uhhh, Seth. Maybe we should just go home..." Justin mumbled, suddenly feeling extremely uneasy.

 

"Nonsense. I can handle this." Seth's eyes moved over the man that he was certain was hoping for a hook-up with Justin, convinced that once he set him straight, the evening could progress as he had planned. They hadn't fucked in such a long time. He'd be damned if this man would prevent that from happening. 

 

For the moment, Brian's interest moved to the man he now knew as ‘Seth,' the man from last night.  _I can handle this_ , he had said. He realized that equated into him saying that he could handle him. This could be more fun than he'd ever imagined. As much as he wanted to toy with the pretentious Seth, he wanted to become better acquainted with Justin even more. It was time to use all the weapons he possessed.

 

Stepping around the man, and once again looking at Justin, Brian looked into his eyes, frowning when some sort of block seemed to impede him. Justin blinked as if he felt something, but he seemed unaffected by his aura. How very interesting, he thought to himself. Once he had his blood, that would all change. For now, though, Seth was helpless in resisting his commands. He would utilize that advantage. Brian's eyes became darker, twin pools that hypnotized their victim, his desire transferred silently to the other man.

 

_Excuse yourself and meet me out back in the alley behind the building. Don't make me return for you..._

 

Brian returned his gaze to Justin, his eyes hot and smoldering on the young man. He left no doubt as to how much he wanted him. Despite Justin's somewhat timid act, he wasn't falling for it. This man had an inner strength. He could sense it. And, being a feral creature himself, he always relied on his senses. "I'm afraid I can't stay. It's almost time for Babylon to open, and since it's my club, I do like to be on hand to welcome my guests." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two passes to get inside. "If the two of you should decide to use these, they will get you past the line and security unimpeded."

 

"Thank you..." Justin whispered, unable to take his eyes off of the enigmatic brunet. He was silent as the man walked away, before glancing at Seth to find him in a similar spellbound state. "Well, that was strange." Justin leaned in to give Seth a kiss on the cheek, before standing up and telling him, "I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom." Justin frowned when Seth nodded impatiently, having the immediate feeling that something was wrong. What could it possibly be this time?

 

* * *

 

Brian smiled in the darkness, even without the gift of sound, innately knowing when his prey was near. It was a simple deduction since he had fed from him last night, but in this case, an extremely convenient one. In quick order, he would learn a bit more about Justin... and have this interfering third wheel gone from the games tonight. It might be a temporary measure, but perhaps tonight was all he would need.

 

With unnecessary force, Brian grabbed Seth's arm, quickly yanking him to him, and pushing him against the wall of the building, darkness acting as a shroud around them; although, Brian could clearly see the sudden terror on the man's face. It was actually amusing. After seeing Seth with Justin, he had already deduced that the man was a control freak; in fact, in some way, he knew he was controlling his young lover. He just wasn't sure about how. "You know what I want... don't you, Seth?"

 

Shaking his head, Seth whimpered, "L-last night... something happened. Justin was right. There was a monster. I-it was you."

 

"Justin?" he hissed. "What does he know about that?"

 

"Uhhh nothing. He has head trauma and has premonitions at times. He saw red glowing eyes... just like yours are now."

 

"I see." Justin was becoming even more intriguing to him, and he had to admit, a danger as well. That was why he couldn't seduce him with his aura. There must be a block in the portion of his brain that his mind control couldn't penetrate. That was certainly something to keep in mind. "Tell me about Justin's head trauma. How did it happen?"

 

Unblinking, Seth told the menacing man about Justin's bashing and how he had been comatose for an extended period of time. As he told his story, Brian placed a feeling of calm and trust over the other man. He wanted to know everything without having to probe too deeply. They didn't have much time with Justin waiting for his boyfriend's return. The last thing he wanted was for Justin to run off.

 

"The attacker was never apprehended?" Brian wasn't certain why he even cared to ask, he only knew that he needed to know everything.

 

"The bastard got community service. As far as I know, he's roaming the streets now."

 

Brian's fangs extracted, a growl erupting, one that had nothing to do with man, and more toward the faceless man that had damaged something he had wanted mercilessly, someone he would have never found if fate had been so cruel on that near tragic night. "His name?"

 

"Chris Hobbs."

 

Filing the name away to memory, Brian moved closer to Seth, licking his lips as he watched the nervous pulsation in the man's throat. Yes, he was hungry. It would be wise to satisfy that unrelenting hunger before he arrived at Babylon, hopefully with his tender prey to join him there. Without warning, Brian sunk his fangs into Seth's neck, drinking deeply and hungrily, primal desires soaring within him. Seth was actually very attractive. If not for his fixation on Justin, he would probably fuck him. In fact, he was surprised he hadn't last night. It would have been all too easy.

 

Pulling back, Brian sealed the wound, his eyes glowing as they penetrated the glazed ones that stared back helplessly. "You won't remember this or any of our conversation. For now, you will say goodnight to Justin and send him to Babylon on his own."

 

"No! I can't." When the monster tightened his grip on him, Seth explained, "Justin would know I would never do that. I don't let him out of my sight, especially around other men." Seth gritted his teeth, the truth forcing it's way out. "I've worked too hard to get him. I won't let some player take him from me."

 

Brian snarled, realizing he had allowed the man to relax a bit too much, also, deciding he didn't like Seth's choice of words -  _I've worked too hard to get him_. What did that mean? "You don't have any other choice, but don't worry, I will protect him. Now, you will return and make up an excuse. If he does not arrive at Babylon alone, I WILL come after you."

 

Nodding his head, once again, shaking in fear, Seth agreed. "I understand."

 

"Good." Brian stared intensely into Seth's blurred eyes, his voice filled with venom and dark intent. "In the future, if I call on you for any reason, you will come to me and obey my every command. You do NOT want to disappoint me. Ever."

 

TBC


	6. Plans Interrupted

**A/N** : An update FINALLY! I am intending on alternating between the two stories for now since 'Primitive' clearly has a way to go still. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, if anyone was reading this story at Fanfiction.net, it is no longer being offered there. I am tired of anonymous reviews that only spout complaints, and never any kind of constructive criticism. And since I can't answer anonymous comments there, I am going to end my frustration this way. Those comments weren't directed at this story, but at 'Primitive,' but I pulled it since there aren't that many chapters, and the comments there are so few. :) 

* * *

Justin stood up as Seth returned to the bar, his eyes wide and questioning. "Seth? What the hell? You've been gone for a long time; I was about to start walking home."

 

"I'm sorry, baby." Seth moved almost lethargically to the bar, not bothering to take a seat, knowing he wouldn't be here for long. "I had a call from the hospital. There's been an emergency. I have to go."

 

"Oh..." Justin responded, disappointment in his voice. "It figures, right? One of the few times we actually go out."

 

Seth scowled, uncertain he liked Justin's disapproving tone. "I don't expect it will be more than a couple of hours. I will be the first that gets sent home. They have to pay me big time to call me in like this."

 

"It's fine. I don't mind." Justin finished his drink before replacing it on the bar, standing to his feet, well aware that Seth didn't like to wait for anything. "I'm ready to leave."

 

Immediately, Seth shook his head, fear overtaking him at Justin's response. He knew that was what he wanted, but a stronger voice in the back of his head implored him to change Justin's mind. "No! I don't want tonight to be ruined. I promised you a visit to Babylon, and I want you to go and see it. A few drinks at the bar won't hurt you. Then, you can come home afterward."

 

"Without you?" Justin asked, his nose scrunching up, a look he had when he was his most confused. "Since when do you want me around other men? Especially horny men that are looking to hook up---"

 

Seth shrugged, his eyes falling on the passes for Babylon that had been offered to them. He placed one in Justin's hand and kept the other for himself. "Maybe it's time I learned to trust you more. Anyway, I need to go." Seth leaned forward, kissing Justin quickly on the lips, before he pulled back to say, "Go check it out and have fun... but not too much fun. I want you home when I get there."

 

Nodding, Justin answered, "I'm sure I'll be there. I can't imagine staying for too long. And, you can trust me, Seth. I won't risk what we have for a one-time fuck. You should know that."

 

Briefly, the unfogged portion of his mind reflected on Justin's words, unable to dismiss his skepticism. Justin was fucking hot, and they both knew that. He was sending him alone into a sexual playground where others would seek him out. Seth remembered the man that had bought them drinks earlier; as he looked down at the end of the bar, he noticed that he was gone now as well. Men like that were a threat to him. And yet, he had to send Justin into the lion's den. "I'll join you if this turns out to be quick, but I wouldn't count on it." Once again, he brushed his lips across Justin's, reminding him in no uncertain terms, "Just remember that you have a boyfriend."

 

Silently, Justin watched as Seth made his exit, confused by everything that had transpired. It wasn't uncommon for Seth to get called into work, but for him to send him to Babylon without him, it simply went against everything that he knew about his boyfriend. Although much of his memory was hazy from before the bashing, he remembered everything from the time he had regained consciousness in the hospital. Seth had taken a personal interest in his case and attended to him zealously. At the time, he had thought to ask Seth how he could spend so much time with him, often just sitting with him, talking to him, his eyes watching him constantly. After what had happened to him, he had found it comforting. In actuality, he no idea if he and Seth really had that much in common, so much of his past was a blur. Primarily, he had gone on what Seth had told him about his life. It was amazing that Seth knew so much about it since they hadn't met before he was in his care at the hospital. He had never really thought that much about it. But, now he began to question it. Was it because of Seth's bizarre actions tonight, or was another premonition about to be triggered?

 

As Justin made the small walk over to Babylon, he looked at the long line and the lights that set it apart from all the other buildings and clubs. Something seemed so familiar, but he had no idea as to what it could be. He was sure he had never been here before. Before the bashing, he wouldn't have been old enough to gain entrance. Shrugging his shoulders, knowing he wouldn't find any answers regarding his seemingly lost past, Justin walked past the line, awkwardly bumping into another man that wasn't standing in a straight line, but off to the side talking to his friends. Justin smiled apologetically at the man that was slightly shorter than himself. "Uhhh, sorry. I didn't see you there."

 

"Maybe you should slow down, Junior. And watch where you're going!" the man grumbled, moving closer to his group of friends. He squinted at the blond, continuing to scowl in irritation. "I think you're too young for Babylon, kid. Better run on home now."

 

"Michael, leave him alone. He's obviously old enough. He was just at Woody's with another hottie, and Brian bought them drinks. And, if I'm not mistaken, that's a pass to get inside that he's holding in his hot little hand." Laughing in excitement, knowing they would get to see the almighty Kinney in action tonight, Emmett whispered, "Better hurry along, sweetie. You don't want to keep the big BAD waiting---"

 

After nodding, Justin moved on ahead, ignoring the man that had been called ‘Michael' demanding answers about how he had met Brian and why he would give him a guest pass. It was impossible not to remember Brian, the man that had bought them drinks, and in the process, had virtually fucked him right under his boyfriend's eyes. As he handed his pass to the man at the door, it amazed him how simple it was to enter with that small piece of paper. The man never gave him a second look as he motioned him inside, the signature at the bottom the only thing of interest to the other man.

 

Justin's eyes widened as he stepped inside, visually taking in all of the sights and sounds, in an instant realizing he couldn't have ever been in this place. Even with his sketchy memory, he would have remembered this place. The aura was indescribable. The air was filled with electricity, the smell of hot, sweaty bodies began to push his somewhat dormant desires to the surface. Continuing to look around, smiling at the bodies grinding against each other, the men and even women seemingly meshed together, Justin was captivated by everything he saw. Were all clubs like Babylon? He couldn't imagine it. There was something special about this place. He couldn't believe how anxious he was to explore it.

 

Stepping up to the bar, Justin waited for the bartender to greet him, a bright smile on his face when he asked for a beer on tap. He was silent as the other man looked at him in assessment, slightly tensing when he felt someone coming up behind him, far too close to be casual. Justin swallowed, not a doubt in his mind of who was nearly pressing up against him, uncertain of how he wanted to handle this encounter, remembering the last one had almost gotten out of hand. This time, though, Seth wouldn't be present to interfere, not that his boyfriend had been any true obstacle for the unbelievably hot and predatory Mr. Kinney. Justin wondered if anyone could be. During the brief time they had interacted, he had sensed that Brian Kinney was a man that did as he wanted, took what he wanted. His mind might be damaged, but he still didn't have a doubt as to what this man wanted from him. If not for Seth, he wasn't sure he would be able to resist giving it to him.

 

"May I see your ID, Sir?" the bartender asked, a skeptical eyebrow raising at the young man, obviously not impressed that his boss was about to hit on the young blond, assuming they hadn't officially met as of yet.

 

"I believe I have to be of legal age just to enter this establishment..." Justin told him, forcing himself to ignore the presence behind him. "Now, about that beer---"

 

Placing both hands on the bar, using one of them to idly wipe the slightly wet surface, the man adamantly stated, "Not without an ID, creampuff."

 

"Creampuff? W-what the fuck?" Justin began to sputter. "I hope you don't serve all of your customers like this---" Justin heard the low chuckle from behind him, wondering when the ‘big bad' as Brian had been referred to outside by someone he assumed was one of his friends, would decide to intercede - one way or another.

 

Clearing his throat, Brian captured his bartender's attention, staring at him intently, and yet, not in a menacing way. "I appreciate your diligence, Alex; however, I know this young man." Brian ran a finger along the blond's neck, his tongue stroking his lips as he thought about tasting him... vowing that he would taste him in every way imaginable. "Despite this creamy and baby soft skin, Justin is of legal age and can have anything to drink that he wants." Brian moved in closer, his chest pressing against the other man's back. "All of his drinks are to go on my tab."

 

"B-but..." Justin began to protest, all thought of what he had been about to say temporarily displaced when his ardent admirer lowered his lips to follow the skin along the back of his neck, his tongue scorching his skin, and yet, his face feeling slightly cool against him. "Uhhhh, Mr. Kinney, I can buy my own drinks, and I really don't think you should be doing that."

 

"Doing what?" Brian whispered, his eyes closing as he inhaled the man's scent, the taste of Justin's skin making him burn and ache at the same time. Not only did he want to fuck him, and he wanted that badly, he also wanted to taste him in every way. An unrelenting hunger was beginning to form in him. He doubted he would be satisfied until he gorged on this man completely.

 

Justin gasped. "S-seducing me..." Instantly, Justin realized he had said the wrong thing when Brian's arms tightened around him, a growl sliding from the other man's throat, a moan escaping as he felt hands gliding down his arms, not a doubt in his mind that his touch was soon to be much more intimate.

 

Brian chuckled against the back of Justin's neck, wishing the two of them were alone, knowing if they were, things would be proceeding much differently. "Seducing? What an old-fashioned word from so young. And... it can only be construed as that if I am actually succeeding."

 

Forcing himself to pull free from the sensual grip this man was so effortlessly weaving around him, Justin pushed the hands away, surprised when Brian complied with his efforts. His hand was slightly shaking when he picked up the mug of beer, relieved when his persistent stalker moved away from him by taking a seat next to him. "Thanks for the beer," Justin told him shyly, lowering his eyes when he met the hazel eyes that seemed to glitter at him in response.

 

"My pleasure..." Brian answered, the desire he had for the younger man clearly recognizable. "I see you came without your shadow. It's a shame he couldn't join you."

 

Justin laughed. "Is it really?"

 

"I won't lie to you. No, it's not. When I gave the two of you the passes, it was you that I wanted to use it... not your boyfriend." Brian moved his eyes over the hot blond, knowing he had never wanted a man so intensely, uncertain of how he would resist his more primal instincts to possess this man. As he looked into the gorgeous blue eyes, he didn't see a reason why he should. Remembering the block in Justin's mind that he had encountered back at Woody's, Brian decided to give it another try, deciding that no harm could come from it if he made the attempt silently through his thoughts, and not verbally.  _Step outside with me, Justin. You want to be alone with me._

 

A frown appeared on Justin's face, his eyes widening as he looked at Brian, mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze. Justin shook his head, more than a little confused. He felt a slight pressure in the back of his head, whispers attacking him, but words he couldn't understand. They were faint, almost calling out to him from a great distance. He was about to ask Brian if he had said something more when he was distracted by someone shouting out to Brian.

 

"Briannnnn..." the high-pitched voice began to shout, over and over. "Briannnnn!" As the shouts continued, the sound became louder and closer. Justin winced as the screeching continued, his eyes filling with tears as the pain began to envelop him. "I-I have to go. I have really sensitized hearing since my attack; I can't deal with that noise."

 

Brian nodded curtly. "I understand. He has the same effect on me; although, not physically... but nonetheless still painful. Give me a minute, and I'll walk you out." He turned to face Michael, his eyes cold and menacing when he warned, "Shut the fuck up, Michael and leave me alone. I'm busy!"

 

"Busy?" he squealed. "With this twink?" Michael waved Justin away as if he was meaningless. "Forget him, Brian. You can do much better."

 

Brian whipped his head around as he noticed Justin getting up from his stool, and heading for the exit. "If I lose him, I'm taking it out on you!" Brian stood up, knowing his words were ridiculous. Justin couldn't get too far ahead of him. No human could outrun him. That was actually beside the point. He didn't care to explain the ease of catching up to the younger man. Once again, Michael interfered in his business. That was becoming too much of a nuisance. Should it continue, he might need to do something. "Stay here. I'll deal with you when I get back---"

 

Pushing away from the bar, Brian weaved in between the bodies that stood in his way, his eyes scanning for the blond head that he knew couldn't be too far ahead of him. He scowled when he heard Michael calling out to him, thinking that he might actually kill him one of these days. He couldn't deal with him for much longer. "Justin, wait!" Brian shouted, still determined to succeed in one of his goals for the night. He wanted to see where Justin lived. Once he did that, he could make his plans. He had hoped to make more progress than that, but for tonight, that would have to be enough.

 

Michael stared with his mouth hanging open, unable to believe that Brian would ditch him for that unsociable little fucker. He turned to Emmett, his mouth still agape. "Did you see that? Brian dumped us to chase after that little shit. What the fuck is wrong with him. I'm his best friend!"

 

Emmett knew better than to argue about anything Michael was saying. It was all completely ridiculous, but Michael wouldn't see that. "Come on, baby. Let's dance. Maybe we'll find some hot studs of our own."

 

"I already have a boyfriend. I'm not looking for a stud." Michael followed Emmett out to the sea of bodies that were mostly in the pretense of dancing, most of them doing everything but having actual sex. "I just don't understand why Brian would abandon his friends for that kid. He's nothing."

 

Shaking his head, Emmett couldn't hold his tongue. "He's anything but that, Mikey. Did you get a good look at him? He's a hottie and he seems so sweet."

 

"Sweet?" Michael snapped over the music, "the little twerp almost knocked me down."

 

"To be fair, you were standing out in the middle of the walkway. It would have been difficult to pass you without touching you at all." Ignoring all of Michael's tedious ramblings and incessant whining, Emmett lifted his arms over his head, dancing to the music, his eyes searching the room, always looking for that special someone.

 

"I don't want to dance." A pout appeared on Michael's face when he realized Emmett was ignoring him as well. "I'm sitting at the bar until Brian gets back. He told me to wait, so that's what I'm going to do."

 

Emmett grunted as Michael walked away. Sure he did, he thought to himself. Brian hadn't said how long, though. After seeing him stalking the blond at Woody's, and now chasing him out of Babylon, he doubted Brian's return would be very quick. And if he returned unsatisfied, Michael would be facing an irritated Brian. He wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to watch that.

 

TBC


	7. A Walk in the Moonlight

**A/N** : Yes! An update to this story - believe it or not!! RL continues to be unreasonably hectic, but I write every chance I get, which obviously isn't very often. I wanted to update this story next since it had been so long, and I had intended on completing 'Primitive' long before now. This is a short chapter, but one that moves the plot along; and, hopefully, reassures my readers that I haven't forgotten about this particular story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Justin walked next to Brian, his footsteps quick and steady, but sensing that the man walking with him had slowed his normal pace to accommodate him. There was something strangely mesmerizing about this man. He was undoubtedly mysterious, but in a way, frightening as well. He glanced up at him and smiled, a bit nervous when he spoke, "Uhhh, you really didn't need to walk me home. I would have found my way."

 

"I'm sure you would, but then I would have been deprived of the opportunity of getting to know you better." Brian turned to look into the beautiful blue eyes, his own blazing when he spoke, "That is something I very much want to do." Brian didn't add the most important reason for his presence, which was simply knowing where the tempting and intriguing blond lived.

 

"You do realize that I don't live alone and that I have a boyfriend?" Justin queried, looking sideways at him curiously.

 

Brian looked away for a brief moment, just long enough to blink away the flash of anger that he knew had been present in his eyes. Not quite anger, but something else; however, he wasn't quite sure of what. His responses to the beautiful blond mystified him. There was so much that fascinated him about this man. Feeling that he needed to proceed slowly with Justin wasn't easy for a man such as himself, but the very fact that he couldn't seem to penetrate Justin's mind with his thoughts and enforce his will, he needed to be cautious. That knowledge would typically convince him to distance himself from such sweet temptation, but his lust wouldn't allow him to be reasonable. He had to have this man. And, have him he would.

 

"Of course I remember; however, he is your boyfriend only because you met him first." Brian winked at him, before adding, "Perhaps I want you to reconsider that choice."

 

"Uh huh." Justin grinned as he continued to walk. "A man of confidence. You exude in it. I can't deny that I find that quality extremely hot."

 

Gently, but firmly, Brian clasped Justin's arm, steering him away from the flow of all the others that were walking, and taking him into a dark alley that was only dimly lit by high street lights. "I'm sure I can provide you with even more to pique your interest---"

 

Justin's eyes widened, for some reason unable to look away from the man that had maneuvered him into this now vulnerable position. "Uhmmm, I'm sure you can... but, I - I don't think this is a safe place for us to be." Immediately, Justin's mind went back to his strange visions in regards to Seth. Red eyes and a dark abandoned alley. He didn't think this was the same alley, but the concept was still the same.

 

Brian smiled, his hand reaching up to lightly stroke against the blond's soft and perfect cheek. Such soft skin. He couldn't wait to touch and taste him all over. "I can promise you that nothing will hurt you while you're with me."

 

Biting his bottom lip, Justin once again lifted his eyes to meet Brian's stormy gaze, unable to look away from the stark hunger that was so openly reflected. "I'm not sure if you are simply overconfident or just outrageously arrogant. But, realistically, that is a very difficult promise to keep. As a former victim of an act of violence, I know how quickly things can change."

 

"Your doubts are understandable, Justin; however, you don't know me. Let's leave it there." Brian licked his lips, his eyes hungry and intent on Justin's mouth, determined to acquire at least a brief taste of this man, not a doubt in his mind that one kiss would heighten his lust even more. Once again, he tried to intercept Justin's mind, believing that he could find the answer as to why he couldn't break through... and wanting to achieve that connection more than ever before.

 

_Justin_... Brian mentally chanted the blond's name over and over. When Justin blinked but continued looking at him expectantly, and without falling under his allure, he knew he still was fighting an invisible barrier that he couldn't penetrate.  _Forget everything else and concentrate on me. Feel my desire for you and succumb to your own for me. Kiss me of your own free will. Don't make me take it!_

 

Shaking his head, Justin frowned in confusion, images of kissing Brian overwhelming him, but uncertain of why. It was almost like he could hear Brian whispering to him, but he couldn't decipher the words. "I - I don't understand. I'm so confused..."

 

Brian stepped in closer, his body brushing against Justin's, his hands moving up to frame Justin's face, forcing him to keep his eyes on him. "How are you confused? What are you thinking about right now?"

 

"I don't know how to explain it. I can't make any sense of it..." Justin laughed nervously. "Maybe Seth is right and I need my medication increased. I think I'm losing it---"

 

Medication? Fuck, that was it. Now he remembered Justin's undeserving boyfriend divulging that when he had manipulated his mind. It was his belief that Justin needed to be off of the medication. Until then, he couldn't fully penetrate his thoughts. Also, he doubted Justin really needed the medicine, and that it was really just Seth's way of controlling Justin. Despite how much he wanted to take advantage of their solitude and Justin's vulnerability to him, he knew the matter of Justin's medicine needed to be resolved. "I think you need to stop the medicine entirely. I'm not a doctor, but I have the feeling that it isn't necessary. I'm not saying that it wasn't at one time, but I do know that continuing to use a drug when it isn't needed could be causing some severe side effects."

 

"That isn't possible..." Justin protested. "Seth would know. He's a nurse. It was prescribed following tests that he suggested."

 

Brian gritted his teeth, realizing that Justin wasn't ready to see how twisted his boyfriend truly was. It hadn't taken much effort on his part to reach that conclusion, and with a clear head, he believed Justin would do the same. His dilemma was getting Justin's head free of drugs in the most civilized manner possible. Draining the blood from Seth was certainly an option, but he didn't kill for sport, no matter how much he might enjoy it in this particular case. "Again, I did say that maybe initially it was needed, but that might not be the case any longer."

 

Now that Brian's body wasn't pushed so intimately against him, Justin anxiously insisted, "I really need to get home."

 

"Fine..." Brian snapped, silently berating himself when Justin flinched from the ice in his tone. So much for putting the younger man at ease, he thought to himself. "Just think about what I've said. Take small steps. Skip the medicine for a few days and see how you feel. You can always start taking it again."

 

Stepping out of the alley, once again walking alongside the supremely magnetic and much too attractive man, Justin inclined his head in agreement. "I will think about it."

 

"Good," Brian responded, his mind churning with all the possibilities of this man with an unclogged and penetrable mind. Not only would this benefit his pursuit of this beautiful and tempting man, but he believed he would be helping him too. Seth needed to be out of the way. There were civilized ways he could reach that goal. He would start implementing his plans tonight. And if that didn't work... well, there were other ways.

 

For the next ten minutes, they walked silently, the silence not at all awkward, but actually comfortable between them. Neither of them spoke until they reached the large brownstone where Justin lived. Justin turned and smiled warmly at Brian, for some reason saddened it was time to say goodbye. "This is where I live. Thank you for walking me home. It's been an interesting evening."

 

Once again, Brian reached out and trailed his finger along Justin's cheek, unable to resist touching him even in the most casual way. "It has; although, not as interesting as I would have liked."

 

"Well, I guess things can't always be as we want---"

 

"Speak for yourself, youngster. I always get what I want, whether immediately OR not!" Brian growled, his most feral tendencies continuing to roar to life with this particular man. Realizing that now was the moment he needed to bide his time, Brian took a step back, his eyes sweeping over his hot blond one final time. His eyes lingering the longest on Justin's full raspberry colored lips, Brian allowed the lust to be visible in his gaze, determined to say goodnight leaving Justin with the lasting memory of the burning desire that consumed him.

 

"Goodnight, Justin. I'm sure we'll meet again soon..."

 

Justin nodded, uncertain of how he should respond to the other man's determined statement. For a moment, he watched Brian's unhurried steps, before turning to walk into his building, unaware that once his attention was removed from his persistent admirer, Brian's steps had escalated to being as quick as the speed of light. Here and gone in the blink of an eye.

 

TBC


	8. Taking Care of Business

**A/N** : There isn't any actual Brian/Justin interaction in this chapter; however, I think you will see where this is heading. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

:)

* * *

Once he was closer to Babylon, Brian slowed his speed to a brisk walk, a brief moment of laughter escaping as the people he passed gasped at the breeze that stirred around them by his abrupt movements. Humans were a constant source of amusement to him. Since losing his own human life so long ago, that had always been the case. Much of his earlier human life was a blur to him. It had been so very long ago, and in actuality, didn't mean much to him. The past was over. He only worried about the present and the future, always mindful that his existence depended on him being cautious within the present. It slightly disturbed him that recently he hadn't been proceeding with the caution that was his standard mantra. His obsession with Justin was producing a degree of risk, largely due to his inability to get into the blond's mind. That needed to change. Despite his instincts telling him that Justin would probably gradually heed his advice and discontinue what he believed to be unneeded medication, he couldn't take that chance. It was time to be proactive... and he knew exactly how to accomplish the task.

 

Slipping into the back entrance of Babylon, Brian side-stepped everyone, and made a determined path to his office. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, feeling his primal urges quickly boiling to the surface. Once inside, Brian picked up the phone that connected directly to the bar, his tone cold when he asked, "Is Michael still hanging around?"

 

"Yeah. He isn't even ordering anything to drink, just sitting here insisting to everyone that you promised to spend the evening with him."

 

It took most of his control not to snarl in response, and even greater control not to plan Michael Novotny's immediate demise. He was a true savage; however, he did see the value of human life. Killing was always the last resort; however, he found himself wondering if he was only delaying the inevitable in the case of Michael. Was the annoying imbecile ever going to stop? "That is NOT what I told him, but send him back to my office. I will handle this annoyance - once and for all."

 

Without ending the call, Brian heard his bartender giving Michael the message, followed by the high-pitched shriek that immediately ensued. Pathetic human, he thought to himself. He hoped that Michael would be reasonable. If not, he would end this in a more permanent manner. "Scott, there will be another man looking for me. My business with him is even more urgent. Make certain he is personally escorted to me."

 

"Uhhh... and if Michael is still with you, boss?" Scott asked, his tone implying he expected the nuisance of Michael Novotny not easily managed.

 

A cold laugh followed. "Don't worry, he won't be. I will send Michael on his way quickly---"

 

When the door to his office opened without the courtesy of a knock, Brian glared fiercely at it, his gaze even more ferocious when the door opened and Michael stepped inside. "I really don't care if I instructed you to come back here, I expect my privacy to be respected. You are always to knock first."

 

"What's the big deal, Bri?" Michael squawked. "You invited me, and I'm your best friend." When Brian's eyes shot daggers of hate at him, Michael amended, "Okay, maybe we're not best friends, but I'm trying to be."

 

"Sit down, Michael. I will explain this one more time, and it needs to be the last time. I don't have time to repeat myself on a daily basis." Brian watched as Michael flopped down into the chair across from his desk, in obvious disregard for his personal property, once again reminding himself that human life was precious, further cautioning himself that he didn't kill unless his very life necessitated it. At the moment, it was so difficult to remember that.

 

Michael gaped at him, an incredulous look on his face. "Damn, why are you so angry? Could it be that your trick got away?" Waving his hand, Michael gave a look of disgust. "It happens to us all, but he wasn't worth your time. That twink isn't even your type."

 

Brian clenched his fists at his sides, barely able to restrain himself. The last thing he needed was a body to remove, with Justin's boyfriend soon to arrive. "You don't know me well enough to know anything about my fucking type!" Brian glared hatefully at the annoying blood bag. "And, you never will."

 

"Don't say that, Brian. Everyone needs friends, even you---"

 

"Not everyone, and even if I did, I certainly don't have to choose you." Brian shook his head, realizing he would probably never get through to this hard-headed human. This was Michael's last chance. He didn't have time to deal with his insanity further. "You give me no choice, Michael. I have no place for you in my life. I don't want to look at you. If you persist in following me around, I will ban you from my club." Brian closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that it could end here. His rage wouldn't allow this encounter to resolve open-ended.

 

Michael's eyes widened, nearly bulging from his head, his face becoming a darker shade of red. He began to sputter, "W-what d-did I do, Brian? I haven't meant to be a pest. I just want us to be friends. I have feelings for you, Bri. Don't push me away---"

 

"Feelings for me? Do you hear yourself? You have a boyfriend, at least, I thought you did... and, we hardly know each other. I lead a complicated life, Michael; I can't have you becoming a problem." Brian stood to his feet, moving to stand in front of the desk, poised to strike out and end this with finality given the slightest provocation. These next moments would be crucial for Michael Novotny.

 

Standing to his feet, not even looking at Brian, Michael began to make his way to the door, defeat in the slump of his shoulders. His hand on the door handle, he looked back with sadness in his eyes. "I do have a boyfriend, but he works so much that I rarely see him. I guess I thought you could fill in the gaps. I don't know. Maybe I've been hoping for more. I won't bother you again. If we talk, it will be at your initiative."

 

Narrowing his eyes, Brian nodded, still uncertain that Michael would truly comply; although, for the first time, he believed that Michael understood that he had no interest in him. He would still be on his guard in regards to Michael Novotny, in his mind, this being Michael's last chance. Watching as Michael slipped out of the office, and for the moment, into safety from his savagery, Brian couldn't help but think that this wasn't completely resolved and that a more forceful end would inevitably be required. Pacing back and forth, Brian hoped he was overreacting... but his instincts were always precise. Michael was trouble, and in his world, trouble represented danger. In time, he might be forced to eradicate it completely. In fact, that time could be very soon.

 

* * *

 

Justin frowned as Seth began walking to the front door without a word indicating where he was going. "Uhhh, where are you going now?" He was already confused that Seth had returned home in the time that Brian had walked him home. They would have been together if Seth hadn't received the call from the hospital indicating an emergency. When he had asked him about it, he had gotten a very evasive answer, the only substance being it had been a false alarm.

 

"I need some air. I'll be back." Not even looking at his boyfriend, Seth told him, "don't wait up. Take your medicine and get some rest."

 

_He needed some air_? Hadn't he just walked here from the hospital? What the hell was going on with him? Seth often inferred that he was mentally impaired and needed that medication to balance everything out, and yet, he wasn't the one that was acting unhinged. Shaking his head, Justin went into the bathroom, first pouring himself some water, automatically reaching for his medication, tapping it until one pill fell into his hand, for several moments simply looking at it as if he expected it to give him all the answers to his many questions.

 

Although Brian was a virtual stranger to him, his advice kept echoing in his head.  _Stop taking the pills_. He had never doubted his need for them. Seth was a nurse and pushed them with fierce intensity. Not only did he advise him to take them; often, Seth stood at his side as he did. He hadn't thought about that much before now... but was that even normal? Justin shrugged his shoulders, assuming that Seth was simply that committed to his wellbeing. No, this wasn't about doubting Seth; at least, he didn't think it was. Any doubts were more about whether the pills were still necessary. He really wanted to talk to Seth about it before making a hasty decision... but, he knew what Seth's opinion would be.

 

Justin raised the pill to his mouth, in his mind seeing Seth staring intently at him as he took the pill; and also, Brian telling him to try going without them. Fuck. He couldn't decide. Should he heed a stranger's advice over the man that so zealously cared for him? It didn't make sense. A moment later, Justin made his choice, dropping the pill into the sink, and washing it away with the glass of water in his other hand. He watched it dissolve and float away before he placed the bottle back in the cabinet. One pill missing as his dosage would require, but not at work inside of him. While he figured this out, Seth wouldn't be any the wiser.

 

As he left the bathroom and moved toward the bedroom, Justin wondered if he had made the right choice, deciding that missing one pill shouldn't matter that much. If it turned out to be a mistake, he was sure he would realize that soon enough...

 

* * *

 

Brian licked his lips, the hunger rising in him as his victim in a number of ways was escorted into his office. Not taking his eyes from the man that would not only feed his hunger but begin paving the way to his most aching desire, Brian whispered in a guttural tone, "Thank you, Scott. Make sure I'm not disturbed."

 

Silently, Scott nodded, knowing that when his boss gave instructions, it was always best to comply. He closed the door behind him, an almost sympathetic look given to the boss' visitor, surmising that he wouldn't want to be that man.

 

"Lock the door and sit on the couch. We have things to discuss---" Brian's eyes glowed as he gave his command, at the moment, curbing his hunger. There were other things to resolve first.

 

Obediently, Seth did as he was commanded, in such close proximity to the man that had complete control over him, unable to offer any resistance. Once he returned he sat down on the long couch, his eyes looking straight ahead, not seeing anything but a thick fog.

 

Brian sat down next to him, close enough to touch, but not seeking that contact yet. There would be plenty of time for that... and soon. Tonight, Seth would be appeasing in a number of ways. "I want to talk to you about Justin's medication. Tell me why he needs it." If his suspicion was correct, he would be ordering Justin's boyfriend to discard it immediately.

 

"He doesn't really need it. I just want him to have it." Seth spoke the words without any inflection, only answering what was being asked, unaware that his answers would only require deeper probing.

 

A cold smile curved his lips, his earlier rage toward Michael beginning to fade, and now, converting to this manipulative human. "Why do you want Justin to take unnecessary medication?"

 

"It makes him easier to manage, and I like controlling him."

 

"I see..." Brian whispered. He ran a fingertip down Seth's leg, idly stroking him, his hunger continuing to be under control, learning everything useful about the beautiful blond much more important. "I can understand why someone would want to control that delicious man..." Brian watched Seth's response, laughing at the brief flash of anger in his eyes, aware that his control over him wasn't absolute. Once he fed on him again tonight, that connection would be stronger. "Exactly how does it control him?"

 

Still looking straight ahead, Seth told him, "I'm not sure how this drug works for everyone, but with Justin's head trauma, it confuses a portion of his brain, mixing up what he remembers, with what he doesn't. That confusion makes him dependent on me and that's what I want."

 

Brian's hand momentarily tightened on Seth's leg, not relaxing until he heard the other man moaning in pain. By nature, he was a predator, manipulative as well... but, this disgusting human was even more so to make these choices against one of his own kind. Seth's actions were inhumane, immoral, and as a nurse, they could be illegal depending on how the medicine was dispensed. "You must have desired Justin immensely."

 

"You have no idea..." Seth whispered, even in his trancelike state, the lust evident in his tone.

 

_Oh yes, I do. I desire him the same; however, I have the true power, and I will be the one to claim him_. "I assume a doctor prescribed this prescription. How did you achieve that?"

 

"It wasn't difficult. I knew the textbook definitions of what would get the medication prescribed. I tested it on Justin while he was still in the hospital under my care. During that time, I convinced Justin that he was weak and delusional. It was in his file, and the doctor did what needed to be done." Seth didn't look up when Brian stood up and began pacing, unaware of how the vampire was keeping his rage in check.

 

Brian ran a hand through his hair, uncertain of why he cared how Justin had been so viciously manipulated by someone he trusted. Wasn't he cut the same way? No, he told himself. It wasn't the same at all. Seth was a medical professional, sworn to protect and heal... and a human. He wasn't human, his instincts were always centered around survival and taking what he both wanted and needed. The only thing they shared was a mutual desire for the blond beauty. "Stand up and come here to me."

 

Almost lethargically, Seth stood to his feet and approached the other man, his eyes staring straight ahead, unaware of how much the vampire wanted to kill him.

 

"When you go home, you will discard Justin's pills and you will tell him in the morning that he no longer needs them. I don't care how you tell him, but you will make sure that he never tries to refill that prescription again." Brian watched as a flicker of resistance appeared on Seth's face, knowing that wouldn't be a factor once they finished here tonight. Yanking the other man closer, Brian's fangs extracted, smoothly and quickly sliding them into the other man's neck. Brian fed ravenously on the man, as always, knowing exactly when to stop. As he fed on him, he instilled images in Seth's mind, his commands, and the consequences if he should fail. Brian knew this man would not fail him now.

 

Retracting his fangs, his eyes still glowing bright red, Brian asked him, "What are you going to do, Seth?"

 

"I am going to dispose of Justin's medicine. He doesn't need it anymore..."

 

Brian smiled, more than pleased with his success and his complete dominance over the other man that foolishly believed himself to be equally dominant. Seth was fortunate that it amused him to keep him alive. It would be so easy to drain his blood, here and now, but he also realized that he could be useful again. In fact, that moment would be now.

 

Brian unzipped his pants, slowly pulling his cock free. "On your knees, Seth. Show me what service you can provide---" To make things even more fun, Brian relaxed his control of Seth's mind, knowing it was no longer necessary. Seth was completely under his aura now. Asleep or awake, he was his to control.

 

Seth quickly obeyed the man that was now essentially his master, once he was in position, his eyes appreciative of the cock that demanded his immediate attention. "I - I shouldn't be doing this."

 

"Perhaps not... but you want to suck me. Don't you?" Brian whispered in a low voice, his thumb stroking along Seth's lips.

 

"Yes..." Seth moaned, his tongue slipping out to lap at Brian's cock. "I have wanted it since the first night."

 

"Well then, get to it... and when you're finished, I will give you some final instructions." The glow returned to Brian's eyes as Seth got down to the task of sucking him off, his thoughts not entirely on the act, as pleasant as it might be.

 

Soon, he would know if Justin's medicine was the barrier that blocked him. He thought it must be, but he couldn't be certain until it was tested. Next, Seth would be out of Justin's life; however, one step at a time. Brian didn't stop to think about how far he was going in his desire for one man. He only knew that he had to have Justin. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Justin would be his for the taking very soon...

 

TBC


End file.
